Sugar Cubes
by skyprincess
Summary: Duo is making his way to another rave and doesn't want Quatre to go, but the blonde has many ways of getting what he wants. But is he biting off more than he can chew? Please R&R.


Standard Disclaimer: The characters of Gundam Wing aren't mine. Blah, blah, blah, you've heard it before.

Warnings: somewhat AU and OOC, Shonen ai, language, the presence and (unknowing) usage of drugs

A/N: Do not let my warnings scare you. No pilot is a drug addict or any thing. This is just a little fic for some cute and fun 2+4. No lemon today. 

***************=flashback and end flashback

Sugar Cubes

By skyprincess

Chapter 1

A blonde boy sat in the middle of a rumpled king size bed, his aqua eyes wide with admiration. The cream satin sheets curled around his ankles covering the hem of his khaki pants. His shirt, which was a paler blue than his eyes, hung partially unbuttoned, revealing a small section of his ivory chest. The bright city lights shone through the window of the studio apartment, blinking off of the alabaster skin in sporadic patterns. 

He gazed across the room at his best friend, his roommate, his lover, and he thought back to the day that he'd finally heard those words that he'd longed to hear.

************************************************************************

"Quatre, I love you more than anything else in all of existence. You are one of the few people who have touched my life. You've taken the time to look beyond all of my inadequacies and helped bring out everything that's good in me. No matter what I do, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

The soft-spoken words of devotion melted the Arabian's heart. He looked up past the sweeping brown bangs into the glittering violet eyes, and saw all of the sincerity and devotion that the world possessed in those amethyst depths.

"I love you too, Duo."

************************************************************************

The petite boy watched as Duo fumbled with bushing his long hair. Even during the slightly clumsy jerking motions, Quatre found his lover absolutely beautiful. The slightly tanned skin and bright indigo eyes gave the American a uniquely exotic appearance. The long chestnut locks wrapped around the strong shoulders like a royal cloak. The Deathscythe pilot let out a large yelp as his brush snagged in a tangle of hair.

Quatre let out a small giggle at his boyfriend's stubbornness. Duo scowled in the general direction of the offensive laugh, "Okay, so my hair kinda took a beating on our last mission."

The Arab tried his hardest to look remorseful, for Duo's sake, but he couldn't help smiling as the longhaired boy poked out his lip. "Do you know how cute you are when you pout, koi?" Quatre cooed. He stood and walked across the plushy beige carpet to his boxer-clad lover, "Would you like a little help?"

Grumbling, Duo reluctantly relinquished his grasp on the brush and it fell into the waiting palm of his love. The blonde slowly set to work, gently running the brush through the russet mass, carefully easing apart the tangled strands with nimble fingers. Duo quickly relaxed into the soothing touches and soon found standing difficult. He leaned on the counter for support and regarded the blonde in the mirror with amusement. Quatre had a far-off look in his eyes, which meant he'd get a question in about 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 

"Duo?"

"Yes," the American replied with a good-natured smile.

"Do you have to go to another rave tonight?"

"Quatre, I haven't gone raving in weeks. Besides I had this costume specially made."

"Why can't I ever go with you?"

Duo sighed, "We've gone over this before. There's a side of raves that I don't want you to see. I don't want to obliterate your innocence in one night of decadence."

"Duo, I'm not that innocent. And I'm not some doll you can just keep around for your amusement."

"I'm sorry Q. I just don't want you to think that I take part in the 'other' side of raving."

"Of course not," Quatre said, making his best puppy eyes, "I was just hoping that we'd be able to spend Halloween together."

Duo groaned inwardly, "Not a guilt trip! He knows I can't resist those eyes."

Quatre maintained his stance. His thoughts racing through his plan, "I'm not giving in this time." He finished winding the band around the end of the yard long braid and went to fetch Duo's costume from the hook that it hung on in the closet. "I already have a costume," the blonde said decisively as he reentered the room.

Duo's mouth hung open in complete shock. He stood blinking for a few moments, not sure what to say. His mind tried to process what his lover had just said. "Can you help me get this thing on, Q-chan?"

"Sure!"

The costume proved to be quite difficult to slide into, and Quatre's help was definitely needed. As a finished product Duo wore a cat suit, quite literally. The black latex was made to look and fit like skin, but it was also slightly fuzzy to the touch. It hugged every curve of his body, from his ankles to his wrists. A furry black tail was attached just above his tailbone and black Dr. Martens adorned his feet. For the finishing touch, Quatre pinned a furry black ear above each of Duo's real ears. The braided boy regarded the final product in the mirror a moment before turning back to Quatre and flashing a wicked grin. With a low growl he was a regular Rum Tum Tugger. The blonde smiled taking in the image before him, "Duo always looks so cute when he dresses up for raves, but this costume is by far the best." The cerulean eyes roamed over inch after glorious inch of his beloved's body and thrilled at the very sight of the toned yet slender frame. Then he began to picture Duo dancing in the revealing clothing. Quatre shivered slightly and Duo quirked his eyebrow questioningly.

Changing the subject of his thoughts, Quatre practically cooed, "Duo, tell me about the raves again."

The braided boy smiled, happy to comply with his little lover's request. "Well, the beat of the music is thick and pulsating. Sometimes I'm not sure where the music ends and my heartbeat begins. Glow sticks whirl around you like a thousand fireflies. Vibrant lights in every color you can imagine swirl around you, as if you're dancing in a rainbow. And you might as well be because you feel weightless and free. It seems as if you could fly away in an instant. It's both mesmerizing and beautiful . . . I think you would enjoy the dancing."

"Well, it's settled then," Quatre stated walking towards their large closet, "If I'll enjoy it so much, I'll have to go. Be out in a sec, I just have to put on my costume." And with a wink Quatre disappeared into the closet, before Duo could comment or protest.

"I guess this is really important to him," Duo chuckled to himself. "I'll just have to warn him to be careful." He sat down on the end of the bed with a sigh and daydreamed about the cute, sparkly angelic costume that the blonde would undoubtedly be wearing. But before he could even begin envisioning the halo, the closet door swung open, revealing a red vinyl clad Quatre who looked a far cry from sweet and innocent. He leaned with his left arm draped against the door jam. Small ovals of his ivory chest showed between the silver clasps of the fiery tank top. His shorts had a similar clasp two inches below his fully exposed belly button. The word "shorts" describes the bottoms loosely, considering that if he bent over, the blonde would have very few secrets. Black fishnets raced down the pale legs, vanishing beneath red vinyl knee high boots. And thanks to the wonder of platforms, he now towered over Duo by almost five inches. A pair of tiny horns nestled in the flaxen locks and a pointed tail accented the entire shiny ensemble.

The American could only stare, slack-jawed and try in vain not to drool. Although his mouth could find no words, his mind screamed, "How did Quatre go from hana to hentai in less than five minutes!?!?" Then, the blonde slinked towards him, oozing sex in every step.

First, Duo felt his mouth go dry. Then, his heart began to race at rates that Duo was sure are unhealthy. He quickly found the room far too hot and difficult to breath in. And finally, as Quatre approached him, he decided that a skintight costume was definitely not a good idea at all. 

"What's the matter, Duo?" Quatre purred, leaning over his lover, "Don't you like my costume?" He leaned over Duo until the braided boy found himself lying on the bed with the blue-eyed vixen hovering over him. Quatre bent until his face was so close to Duo's that he could almost taste the other boy's breath. He wiggled his vinyl-clad hips invitingly, his crotch mere centimeters above Duo's. He almost breathed his next words in a husky whisper that sent chills down Duo's back, straight to his groin, "I'm Shinigami's little demon." And Duo just about passed out as all of his blood rushed from one head to the other. The mischievious blonde wriggled a few more times, just out of reach and Duo thought he might explode. Finally regaining his motor skills, he reached up to pull his lover close. Unfortunately for his libido, Quatre was operating at full consciousness. The vinyl-clad boy jumped clear off of the bad as soon as he saw Duo's arms move.

The braided boy propped himself up on his elbows. His pout did not begin to convey how painfully the tight costume squeezed his erection. Duo had to bite his lips to keep from chuckling at his thoughts, "Heero Yuy, I am not! How does he put up with this?" He proceeded to sink his teeth in further when his gaze returned to his scantily clad lover. Quatre stood a few feet away, eyeing Duo innocently while gently biting his own fingertip in a manner that diminished any doubt of his sexual experience.

As Duo watched the sensual demon drag the moist digit across his lower lip, he whimpered softly. 

Quatre placed his hands on his hips, "Ah, ah ah. We've got to be on our way."

The American's jaw dropped and he flopped backward onto the bed. "I need to learn how to better control my minions," he groaned. 

"Oh . . . my heart bleeds for you. Now let's go before we miss the entire party." The blue eyes twinkled with mischief as Quatre reached for the limp hand of his defeated boyfriend. Dragging Duo out the door, the Arab giggled with devilish mirth. 


End file.
